


The Addams Twins

by Sol_Victoria



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: At least darker than my other works, Dark, F/F, Gen, Wednesday & Lydia's lovechildren, beetlejuice (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: The Addams twins, Rowan and Willow.Both admired and feared in not only the school but the whole town. They are admired because they are strangely gorgeous, I can only describe their beauty as when you are looking at a dead person through the crystal of the coffin, pale and clean, the kind of beauty you admire but also makes a chill crawl down your spine. They are feared because they belong to the infamous Addams Family. In this town the Addams Family is known for their eccentric life style and goth aesthetic, also because it is said that they are cannibals and murderers that have bought the forgiveness of the authorities with their ridiculous fortune.





	The Addams Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post this one for some time now. With a few days from October I thought it was a good way to start the spooky season.

The Addams twins, Rowan and Willow.

Both admired and feared in not only the school but the whole town. They are admired because they are strangely gorgeous, I can only describe their beauty as when you are looking at a dead person through the crystal of the coffin, pale and clean, the kind of beauty you admire but also makes a chill crawl down your spine. They are feared because they belong to the infamous Addams Family. In this town the Addams Family is known for their eccentric life style and goth aesthetic, also because it is said that they are cannibals and murderers that have bought the forgiveness of the authorities with their ridiculous fortune.

Rowan is the one with the short undercut hair, he is also the one that revives dead frogs at the school’s lab and is suspected of setting the public bowling place on fire. Willow is the one that confuses everyone, with their long hair and tendency of dressing up either as female or male depending on their mood, always by Rowan’s side unless the school schedules make them apart to take different classes. Unlike Rowan, who wears a resting bitch face most of the time, Willow has a soft smile on their lips most of the time, unnerving and cold, like a victorian doll.

No one messes up with them or interact with them at all, everyone to scared to mysteriously disappear like Thomas Wilson – who lifted Willow’s skirt last year, no one saw him again the day after that –, which is why I did not interact with them before. I had enough with my own life, thank you very much.

Then, how the hell did I ended up as friend of these two?

Everything started one good day during the middle my freshman year, more specifically after my books and notebooks were slapped down my hands by one of the bullies that tormented me during that time. I crouched down and started to pick my stuff up when a foreign hand started to help me, it was pale with perfect manicure and pitch black nail polish, I look up to the good samaritan and imagine my surprise when I see Willow Addams smiling at me and handing me my History book. The Addams twins - in that time shopomores - usually just walked by, they didn’t stop on their way to lend a hand, so yes, Willow helping me out back then was a shock for everyone in the area. I must have looked like a gaping fish, frozen in place, until Rowan’s voice pulled me back to reality.

“Are you gonna take the damn book or what?” He said.

I jerked and next I took the book from Willow's hand, I looked up behind Willow and there was Rowan looking at me with one of his eyebrows up.

“Don’t be mean, Rowan.” Spoke Willow. “Sorry, he is not good at socializing.” Said Willow to me, their smile gentle.

“M-me neither.” I mumbled and as fast as lightning I finished picking up my stuff before doing something stupid that could bring their anger. “T-Thanks! Bye!”

And then ran away. I dumped everything into my new locker and followed my routine, by the end of the school hours I had forgotten all about my interaction with the Addams twins that morning… until I arrived to the house where I used to live in.

Back then I lived with my mother… our relationship is not good.

I opened the door of the apartment and was greeted by darkness, turning on the lights I discovered that once again I was the only one in the place. I closed the door and after preparing a cup of instant noodles I went to my room. I´ve never considered myself a goth but I do like gothic and horror literature, so during my free time I like to write my own little stories, just to relief the stress of the day, for that sole reason I have a personal notebook that I usually don’t take out of the house, but that day I did because I was running late to school and just shoved everything on my desk into my backpack.

So, when I opened my backpack to take out my very personal notebook out and write a bit… it was not inside the backpack.

“No.” I stated full of dread. “No-no-no-no-no-no-no!” I cried.

_Where?! Where the fuck did I drop it?! _I thought. And the memory of my stuff being slapped off my hands came to my head, the haunting smile of Willow Addams appearing in a sinister light. “Fuuuuck.” I said.

I panicked for about half an hour before filling myself with what little courage I had before tacking the back pack that I don’t use for school and then walking out the apartment. I wanted, no, I _needed_ that notebook, specially before the twins checked into it, so I went out and directed myself to the scariest place in town, the Addams Family’s Mansion.

* * *

The house was – is – a dilapidated mansion that according to the rumors was – is, definitely, now I can tell for sure – haunted. I knocked the old door twice and waited until it was open by a lovely and perky woman completely dressed in a black and tight dress with spider-web lace designs. “Hello.” She greeted with an ethereal smile.

“Uhm, hi. M-My name is Catrina Espinoza, I go to the same school as Rowan and Willow… uhm, are they home? I think they took one of my notebooks by mistake.” I explained, hoping that the beautiful dark lady would help me.

“Lydia.” I heard a new voice call, another woman. “Who is it?” Flatly asked the female voice before it’s owner made her appearance.

The newcomer was another beautiful woman clad in black, her dress less revealing and her long black hair braided in a crown.

“This is Catrina Espinoza, one of Rowan and Willow’s classmates, Wednesday. Looks like the twins took one of her notebooks.”

The new woman, Wednesday lifted an eyebrow the same way Rowan did and looked at me with interest. “It is unusual for them to invite someone to play.” She said. Later I understood her words. “The children must be at the mausoleum, it’s the big building almost by the end of the backyard.” She directed me.

“T-Thank you, ma’am.” I was about to walk around the mansion when misses Lydia stopped me.

“Oh, dear, don’t round the house, it will be faster if you walk through it. Just walk straight ahead this hallway until you reach the living room, there is an open door to the backyard. If you hear a voice calling don’t pay attention to it, it’s just Beetlejuice messing with you.” She said with a welcoming smile.

“Uhm, o-k, thank you.”

The house’s interior was everything and more I ever imagined and indeed I heard the jesting voice of a man trying to make me take the wrong direction. Nowadays Beetlejuice still tries to freak me out when I visit the twins. The backyard slash graveyard is just a graveyard that for some reason is where a backyard should be, back then I walked as carefully as I could, trying to not step no anyone’s tomb. I still try to not step on the tombs, in my opinion is pretty disrespectful to step on someone’s resting place. I reached the mausoleum some good fifteen minutes after entering the graveyard. The double door of the building was open.

“H-Hi.” I said to the darkness, my only answer was the echo. “Wi-Willow? Ro-Rowan? I-It’s Catrina Espinoza. The girl from this morning, the one whose books where all over the f-floor.” I called.

All of sudden I was pushed inside the mausoleum and the doors closed behind me.

“Looking for this?” I hear Rowan’s voice to my left.

I looked at him and found him holding my _very _personal notebook for me to see.

“Please give it back.” I pleaded.

“Why of course we will give it back to you.” Said Willow from my right. “But first we want to make clear some stuff.”

Both were then walking towards me, cornering me against the wall of tombs besides the closed doors.

“You see; we have been watching you for a while.” Started Rowan.

“We also read your little diary there, those little stories of yours are pretty good.” Followed Willow.

“And very familiar.” Continued Rowan.

Willow took the notebook form their brother and proceeded to read.

“The Night of the Hellfire, for example, it takes place in a Bowling that burns to the crisp because a bullied girl lost it in the middle of her torment.” Explained Willow.

“And Anarchy is about a bunch idiots destroying the school going crazy during a ghost hunt.” Spoke Rowan. “It’s even more interesting because no one has seen Charlotte Dickens and a couple of her friends since the fire at the bowling.”

“And Patrick Winters and his little boy-toys haven’t gone to school.” Noted Willow while giving back the notebook to Rowan.

“So, this stories of yours… for someone with a more fly like common sense would look like you were inspired by this accidents…”

“But to us it looks like a very good and methodic planning of murder.” Finished the idea Willow.

“Care to explain?” Said Rowan as he handed me back my notebook.

“W-What do you mean? You t-think I k-killed them?” I asked.

“And in such a way that no one has noticed.” Stated Rowan with a sharp smile, before that day I never had saw him smile.

“Everybody thinks that they or Rowan did it.” Laughed Willow. “That they ran away because they couldn’t pay the cops to turn their eyes.”

“So, did you do it?” Directly asked Rowan.

At that moment I stopped caring. I was trapped, I thought they would kill me for framing one of them.

“What if I did?” I answered. “They weren’t human… whoever does what they were doing not only to me but to those around them… what if I did. Charlotte and her pack of bitches whored around town, laying with the cops so they could do whatever the fuck they wanted, the bowling was their little den where they took the girls the corrupted cops could not get their hands on, I followed them one night and blocked the doors from the outside, then I set everything in fire.”

“The official reports say that there were no bodies found and that the missing cops were relocated a day before the fire.” Said Willow.

At scoff at their words. “And you believe that bullshit?”

Willow only smiles at me, a strange light dancing in their eyes.

“What about the vandalized lockers?” Questions Rowan.

“Those neanderthals used the senior dressing rooms as their personal bar. I drugged their liquor and by hijacking the school's security cameras and broadcasting office I brainwashed them into thinking there was a demon in the school. They tried to kill it with the baseball bats. In the end they ran out of the school and into the woods, they are either dead because of overdose or went bat-shit crazy after so much went into their system.”

“Well, damn. Mark me impressed.”

“Wooow.”

“Now, what? You guys gonna take me to the authorities?” I asked.

I was done with my act, if I was gonna go down I was gonna do it with my actual face.

“Fuck no.”

“Why would we?”

Said Rowan and Willow respectively.

“You won’t? Oh, ok. Thanks?”

“It’s hard to find interesting people outside our family.” Started Rowan.

“Wanna hang out with us and be our friend?” Asked Willow with a sincere smile. The very first I had seen from them.

“Do I have to wear all black all the time?” I questioned.

Black is ok, but I like other colors too.

“If you don’t wanna you don't have to.” Answered Willow.

“But don’t wear green. That color makes me wanna vomit whenever I see it. Not that I don’t like vomit, but not when I’m the one vomiting.” Informed Rowan.

“That’s good to know.” I said.

We have been friends since then.

I have written more of my little stories, most of them now feature a pair of twins.


End file.
